1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to isolating circuits in electrical connector systems, and more particularly to a diaphragm seal and system for isolating the terminal cavities of an electrical connector system in a vehicle.
2. Discussion
Electrical connector systems, such as those used with oxygen sensors, are employed in vehicles to maintain the operating efficiency of the vehicle. Oxygen sensors have long been used in various places on an automobile to determine whether its engine is running and burning fuel efficiently. For example, an oxygen sensor may be used to measure the amount of oxygen in exhaust fumes. The oxygen sensor is typically a metal/ceramic-type unit with wires extending from the sensor, where the wires have teflon coating in order to protect them from the high temperature environment of the oxygen sensor. The oxygen sensor is also preferably assembled with a connector housing. However, because the oxygen sensor is typically located underneath the frame of the automobile or in the engine compartment, the oxygen sensor is exposed to water and other fluids from the road. The oxygen sensor on the automobile is especially exposed to water when the automobile is sent through a car wash containing high pressured jets. Although the oxygen sensor itself may be exposed to moisture, problems exist when the moisture begins to track between the terminals of the oxygen sensor, resulting in inconsistent readings and a possible sensor failure.
The devices currently used to prevent moisture tracking in electrical connector systems in the automotive industry include field connectors, ring seals and compression seals. Field connectors, however, do not prohibit the tracking of water between the plurality of terminal cavities of the oxygen sensor because the connectors are not sealed adequately. Additionally, ring seals and compression seals, although capable of sealing the terminal cavities of the sensor, do not effectively prevent moisture, such as water from a car wash jet, from tracking between the terminals and causing a sensor failure.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a sealing device that would prevent the tracking of moisture between the terminal cavities of an electrical connector system of a vehicle.